cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonic Classico
Sonic the Hedgehog #Appearances ##First appearance ##Game appearances ##Appearances in other media #Real-world designer(s) ##Creator (real-world) ##Artist #Voice actor(s)Editar ##English voice actor(s)Editar ##Japanese voice actor(s)Editar ##Other language voice actor(s)Editar #Biographical overview ##Nickname(s) ##Species #Physical description ##Gender ##Fur ##Skin ##Eyes ##Attire #Alignment and character traits ##Alignment ##Affiliation(s) ##Likes ##Dislikes #Powers and abilities ##Skills ##Moves and techniques ##Ability type #Contents #AppearanceEditar #HistoryEditar ##GamesEditar ###SegaSonic the HedgehogEditar ###Sonic GenerationsEditar ###Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & KnucklesEditar ###Sonic ManiaEditar ###Sonic ForcesEditar ###Sonic Mania PlusEditar ##Sonic Mania AdventuresEditar #Other game appearancesEditar ##Sonic DashEditar ##Sonic RunnersEditar ##Sonic Forces: Speed BattleEditar #PersonalityEditar #Powers and abilitiesEditar ##TransformationsEditar ###Super SonicEditar ###Color PowersEditar #WeaknessEditar #RelationshipsEditar ##Modern SonicEditar ##Classic EggmanEditar ##Modern EggmanEditar ##Modern TailsEditar ##Friends/alliesEditar ##RivalsEditar ##EnemiesEditar Sonic the HedgehogEditar [1]Sonic the Hedgehog AppearancesEditar First appearanceEditar Sonic Generations Game appearancesEditar *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Sonic Mania'' *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Mania Plus'' Appearances in other mediaEditar *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Generations_(manga) Sonic Generations (manga)] *Archie Comics *''Sonic Mania Adventures'' *Mickey e os Superpilotos Versão de MinnieSonic28 *Minnie´s and Cream´s Bow-Toons *A Casa do Mickey Mouse *Warner Bros 27 All Star Laff A Lympics World Tour Versão de MinneTails58 *Sonic e os Superpilotos *Sonic e os Amigos Real-world designer(s)Editar Creator (real-world)Editar Naoto Ohshima ArtistEditar *Naoto Ohshima *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa Voice actor(s)EditarEditar English voice actor(s)EditarEditar *Meg Inglima (Sonic's Schoolhouse) *Ryan Drummond (1999–2004) *Jason Griffith (2005–2010) *Roger Craig Smith (2010–2018) *Ian McShane (2018–present) *Daniel Ross (Sonic the Hedgehog (film) *David Cross (Sonic e os amigos) Japanese voice actor(s)EditarEditar *Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Keiko Utoku (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Jun'ichi Kanemaru (1998–present) Other language voice actor(s)EditarEditar *Alexandre Gillet (French, 2011-present) *Renato Novara (Italian, 2011-present) *Marc Stachel (German, 2011-present) *Jonatán López (Spanish, 2011-present) *Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese, 2004-present) *Ian Saybani (Indonesian, 2003-2005) Biographical overviewEditar Nickname(s)Editar Classic Sonic SpeciesEditar Hedgehog Physical descriptionEditar GenderEditar Male FurEditar Light blue SkinEditar Peach EyesEditar Black AttireEditar *Power Sneakers *White gloves Alignment and character traitsEditar AlignmentEditar Good Affiliation(s)Editar Resistance (formerly) LikesEditar *Running *Adventures *Stopping Eggman *Relaxing *Saving the world *Speed *Peace and serenity DislikesEditar *Evil *His enemies *Deep water *People making fun of his weight *Waiting Powers and abilitiesEditar SkillsEditar *Super speed *Enhanced durability *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced strength *Enhanced jump *Enhanced stamina *Piloting skills *Grinding *Harnessing Chaos energy **Super transformation *Hyper-go-on usage Moves and techniquesEditar *Boost *Bound Jump *Double Jump *Drop Dash *Fireball Spin Dash *Grind Step *Homing Attack *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Super Peel Out *Trick Action *Triple Boost (requires Avatar and Modern Sonic) Ability typeEditar Speed [2] Give it your all, Sonic! You'll always be our shining hope! [3] — Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Forces : Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?), also referred to as Classic Sonic (クラシックソニック''Kurashikkusonikku''?), is a character that appears in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Basically a past version of his modern counterpart from his younger days, Sonic first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside his friends, and even reappeared in the mainstream universe to help out where needed. ContentsEditar http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(Classic_Sonic%27s_world)# hide#Appearance #History ##Games ###SegaSonic the Hedgehog ###Sonic Generations ###Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles ###Sonic Mania ###Sonic Forces ###Sonic Mania Plus ##Sonic Mania Adventures #Other game appearances ##Sonic Dash ##Sonic Runners ##Sonic Forces: Speed Battle #Personality #Powers and abilities ##Transformations ###Super Sonic ###Color Powers #Weakness #Relationships ##Modern Sonic ##Classic Eggman ##Modern Eggman ##Modern Tails ##Friends/allies ##Rivals ##Enemies #Trivia #See also #References AppearanceEditarEditar Sonic looks exactly like Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. HistoryEditarEditar GamesEditarEditar ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog''EditarEditar Sometime in the past, Sonic befriended Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who joined the hedgehog on an adventure to escape Eggman Island and take down Dr. Eggman after the doctor captured and imprisoned them.[1][2] ''Sonic Generations''EditarEditar [4]Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic meet each other. In Sonic Generations, while running through Green Hill, Sonic witnessed the arrival of the Time Eater, who sent him and Tails to the White Space. There, he briefly met another Tails (whom he mistook for his own) before setting out to restore the victims of the Time Eater, who had been caught in the White Space and turned into colorless statues, by passing through the frozen areas in the White Space. What Sonic did not know however, was that Modern Sonic, a future version of Sonic from another dimension, was doing the same thing. When Sonic and Modern Sonic passed through a Boss Gate, however, they came across each other, where Sonic went ahead and fought Dr. Eggmanwhen the doctor appeared, only to see him get caught by the Time Eater. After that, the Sonics discovered with the help of Modern and Classic Tails that they were travelling through time and space. Teaming up to stop the Time Eater, the Sonics progressed through the White Space, restoring the frozen areas and their friends. Along the way, they learned from the Tails' that the Time Eater's actions ripped space apart, that their speed was the key to restoring space and time and finally, the Chaos Emeralds were the Time Eater's weakness, which they set their sights on collecting. When Modern Sonic later defeated Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon, Sonic and his friends witnessed Eggman getting caught the Time Eater again, much to their confusion. The Sonics eventually obtained all the Chaos Emeralds and freed their friends before facing the Time Eater in its own domain. There, Dr. Eggman and his time-space counterpart, Classic Eggman, revealed themselves as the ones behind the Time Eater in an attempt to erase the Sonics from history so that the doctors would be victorious in the present. The two Sonics squared off against the Time Eater, but got knocked out. While passed out, however, the Sonics got support from all of their friends, allowing the Chaos Emeralds to activate and transform them both into Super Sonic. Together, they defeated the Time Eater and stopped the doctors' plan. As a result, time was restored and the Sonics were sent to Modern Sonic's world with their friends where Modern Sonic's birthday party left off. After showing his Modern counterpart that he had begun picking up the Boost, Sonic and Classic Tails returned to their world through a Time Hole left behind by the Time Eater, although not before Modern Sonic promised Sonic that a great future awaited him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles''EditarEditar In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Eggman set out to re-launch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. Having detected the hubbub on an island, Sonic and Tails went to investigate, eventually discovering Eggman's operations. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island who had been tricked into thinking by Eggman that Sonic was out to steal the island's Master Emerald, in battle on several occasions. After making the Death Egg crash on Angel Island again when it tried to re-launch, Sonic and Tails set out to destroy the Death Egg for good, convincing Knuckles about Eggman's true nature along the way. After Eggman then stole the Master Emerald and used it to re-launch the Death Egg, Sonic and Tails would defeat Eggman, destroy the Death Egg and get the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Sonic soon after lent Knuckles a helping hand when the Master Emerald got stolen by Eggman's robots. ''Sonic Mania''EditarEditar [5]Sonic and Tails with the Hard Boiled Heavies. In Sonic Mania, some time after saving Angel Island, Sonic and Tails were relaxing when the fox cub picked up a strange energy reading coming from Angel Island. Tails subsequently convinced Sonic to investigate the power source with him. Upon their arrival, they found five Egg-Robos called the Hard Boiled Heavies excavating the island already. The robots soon found a mysterious gemstone called the Phantom Ruby and activated it, causing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who was resting nearby, to get teleported away. The trio ended up in Green Hill Zone, along with the newly upgraded Egg-Robos, who retreated with the ruby, leaving Sonic and co. to chase them down. The trio was eventually attacked by Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Even so, they managed to defeat Eggman, causing him to fall into a hole. Following Eggman, Sonic and co. saw Eggman take the Phantom Ruby from the Hard Boiled Heaves, who had begun to disobey him. Once Eggman obtained the ruby, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails got sent to Chemical Plant Zone by the gem's power. Not set back by their displacement, Sonic and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies and other foes along the way. Whenever they caught up to Eggman however, the doctor either gave them the slip or sent them away with the Phantom Ruby. Along the way, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies housed a new base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. Eventually, the trio made their way to the heart of the robotic area where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the newly upgraded Phantom Heavies. When Sonic and co. managed to defeat Eggman, the Phantom Ruby reacted violently and transported Sonic and Eggman to another dimension. The leader of the Hard Boiled Heavies, the Heavy King, was present here too and was now upgraded to the Phantom King. He took the Phantom Ruby for himself but Eggman, who was not prepared to lose the ruby so easily, faced the traitorous robot in his Klepto Mobile. Knowing he had to combat them both, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. He managed to defeat both Eggman and the Phantom King and then reverted to his normal state. The Phantom Ruby subsequently reacted to the Chaos Emeralds' power and took Sonic with it through a warp, heading towards places unknown. ''Sonic Forces''EditarEditar [6]Sonic emerges from the warp to face a Chaos replica. In Sonic Forces, Sonic arrived in Modern Sonic's world through the warp the Phantom Ruby took him through. Since his last visit however, Modern Sonic had seemingly been killed by Dr. Eggman's right-hand man Infinite, allowing Dr. Eggman and his army to conquer over 99% of the planet. Upon his arrival, Sonic saved Tails by dispatching a Chaos replica when it attacked the fox cub. Getting reacquainted with Tails, Sonic confirmed Tails' theory about how he got here, learning in the process that this world's Eggman had obtained the Phantom Ruby and used it to conquer the world. With Tails believing that Sonic had arrived for the purpose of saving the world, the two of them set out to end the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance. Setting their sights on defeating Eggman and learn the secrets of the Phantom Ruby in order to get Sonic home, Sonic and Tails tracked Eggman to Green Hill. There, they eavesdropped on a conversation between Eggman and Infinite, from which they learned that Infinite had harnessed a Phantom Ruby prototype, that Modern Sonic was still alive, and that Eggman was preparing a plan that would wipe out the Resistance. After Infinite took his leave, Sonic made his move and defeated Dr. Eggman when he tried to leave. However, the doctor soon made his escape, although not before warning Sonic and Tails that his endgame would be ready in three days. Seeking now to tell Modern Sonic about Eggman's endgame, Sonic and Tails went to where Eggman mentioned that Modern Sonic was: Mystic Jungle. While looking around for Modern Sonic, the duo met the Avatar, a rookie member of the Resistance, who took them to the Resistance HQ. There, Sonic had his reunion with Modern Sonic while Tails informed everyone of Eggman's endgame. After the Resistance's Operation Big Wave went down the drain thanks to Infinite and his Phantom Ruby prototype, the group found it necessary to uncover the Phantom Rubies' secrets. As such, Sonic and Tails went to Chemical Plant to search Eggman's database for intel. Eventually, they discovered that the Phantom Rubies required a huge amount of energy, which only Eggman's new Death Egg could provide, to work. As such, the Resistance set out to destroy the Death Egg. After weakening the Death Egg's defenses, Sonic was sent onboard the Death Egg to blow it up, which he accomplished in spite of some unexpected opposition. However, the Resistance discovered while attacking Metropolis that Eggman had built a backup reactor for the Phantom Rubies underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. Eventually, Sonic took part in the final battle between the Resistance and the Eggman Army at the Eggman Empire Fortress, which the Resistance sought to break into in order to destroy the backup reactor and win the war. Just as Sonic and the others got pushed back by Infinite however, Omega came and distracted the villain. After that, Infinite put Eggman's endgame into effect: using his Phantom Ruby prototype, he created a virtual sun above the planet to drop on the Resistance with and kill them all. While Sonic awaited the outcome however, the sun was neutralized by the Avatar. Now able to continue the fight without worry, Sonic looked for a way into the fortress after Modern Sonic and the Avatar took care of Infinite for good. Eventually, he found a secret passage, which Modern Sonic and the Avatar used to reach the backup reactor and destroy it. [7]Sonic bids his friends farewell as he returns home. Sonic and Tails subsequently rejoined Modern Sonic and the Avatar, only for Eggman to reveal that the backup reactor was a decoy and that the real Phantom Ruby had been incorporated into his triumph card: the Death Egg Robot. This meant the Ruby had no weakness anymore. With the Eggman Army on the rise, thanks to the Ruby, Sonic, Modern Sonic and the Avatar fought Eggman. Destroying the robot, the trio ensured the Resistance's victory over the Eggman Empire. With the Phantom Ruby now gone, however, Sonic found himself getting pulled back to his dimension in the aftermath. As he faded back home, Sonic bid farewell to Tails and the Resistance. Modern Sonic, however, was sure that they would meet again. ''Sonic Mania Plus''EditarEditar In Sonic Mania Plus, Sonic had just returned to his world from his adventure in Modern Sonic's dimension. Upon his arrival however, he discovered the Phantom Ruby had survived and followed him home. As Sonic attempted to retrieve the ruby when it floated away, he came across Mighty and Ray, both of whom were trapped in a capsule. After Sonic freed the duo though, the Heavy Magician revealed herself to be one of them in disguise. She immediately after took the Phantom Ruby and left. Though Sonic and his companion gave chase, they were too late to stop the Heavy Magician from using the Phantom Ruby to revive the Hard Boiled Heavies who had been destroyed. The robots' resurrection also warped them all to Green Hill Zone. There, the revived Hard Boiled Heaves ran off with the Phantom Ruby. Sonic thus set off in search of the Phantom Ruby again, but with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray by his side The group was eventually attacked by Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Even so, they managed to defeat Eggman, causing him to fall into a hole. Following Eggman, Sonic and co. saw Eggman take the Phantom Ruby from the Hard Boiled Heaves, who again refused to obey him. Once Eggman obtained the ruby, Sonic and his group got sent to Chemical Plant Zone by the gem's power. Not set back by their displacement, Sonic and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies and other old foes along the way. Whenever they caught up to Eggman however, the doctor either gave them the slip or sent them away with the Phantom Ruby. Eventually, Sonic and co. found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state again. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies had rebuilt their base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. Eventually, the heroic group made their way to the heart of the rebuilt Titanic Monarch where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the recently re-upgraded Phantom Heavies. Despite the odds, Sonic and co. managed to defeat Eggman, resulting in the Phantom Ruby creating a rift that began devouring the Titanic Monarch. Assuming their Super States with the aid of the Chaos Emeraldshowever, Sonic and his group escaped the rift, whereas Eggman got swallowed by it. Afterward, Sonic and co. closed off their adventure with a trip to an ice cream parlor, only for the Heavy King to make an appearance and surprise them with a sundae. ''Sonic Mania Adventures''EditarEditar [8]Sonic, upon returning to his world. After foiling the plans of Modern Eggman, Sonic returned to his own dimension and found himself on Angel Island, which he discovered was full of holes that had been dug by someone. Noticing then Dr. Eggman fly by in his Egg Mobile with a batch of Flickies trapped in a Capsule, Sonic hurried off to rescue the critters. Finding the Capsule in a clearing, Sonic got past the spike traps surrounding it and opened the Capsule, freeing the Flickies. The Capsule, however, was a trap, which flung Sonic into another trap that tied him up by the leg and left him dangling in front of the Capsule, which turned into a timed bomb. Eggman then appeared to gloat at the doomed Sonic. When Eggman was about to leave, however, Sonic managed to lure the Doctor into his own trap by tempting him to steal the Chaos Emerald he had. Escaping from Eggman's trap, Sonic was ready to leave Eggman with his bomb, but was then guilt-tripped by Eggman. Before Sonic could free him however, he found Eggman's handheld which revealed that Eggman had four Chaos Emeralds and that he planned to cheat Sonic out of his to complete his collection. Sonic thus accelerated the countdown on Eggman's bomb and left Eggman to have his bomb blow up in his face.[3] [9]Sonic sharing a fist bump with Tails. Sonic soon after met up with Tails and filled him in on what Eggman was up to. No sooner however, Sonic went ahead without Tails to check out an explosion nearby. At the site, Sonic found Eggman excavating another Chaos Emerald. Sonic tried to stop Eggman, but was easily repelled by the Doctor's excavation mobile. Sent flying back to Tails, Sonic accepted the fox cub's aid when he offered it, and together, the two of them took on Eggman. During their battle, Sonic was almost done in by Eggman, but was saved by Tails in the nick of time. After he and Tails finally brought down Eggman. Tails found the Chaos Emerald Eggman had been looking for. With two Emeralds secured, Sonic and Tails celebrated their victory.[4] Later on, Sonic and Tails would track down Eggman's base of operations and rush off to take on the evil doctor.[5]As they arrived, they were briefly trapped by Metal Sonic and had their Chaos Emeralds taken away. Metal Sonic then used their Emeralds and those provided by Eggman to empower himself and take Sonic on. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails soon found allies in Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who would help them fight the evil robot. When they began to lose, Sonic noticed that Tails had an idea and began distracting Metal Sonic while Tails went to work. In the end, Tails managed to trap Metal Sonic and strip him of the Chaos Emeralds. With Eggman's aid, however, Metal Sonic attempted to harness the power of the Master Emerald, which Eggman had procured, to finish off the four heroes. However, the villains were stopped by Knuckles, who took back the Master Emerald. Soon after, Sonic joined Tails, Mighty, and Ray on a chili dog picnic.[6] Other game appearancesEditarEditar ''Sonic Dash''EditarEditar In Sonic Dash, Classic Sonic makes an appearance as a playable character. In this game, he can be unlocked after being purchased online for $5.99 USD. In 2016, the player could also unlock him for free by participating in a special event. ''Sonic Runners''EditarEditar [10]Classic Sonic in Sonic Runners. In Sonic Runners, Classic Sonic is a playable Speed Type character. In gameplay, he can use a triple jump and boost the player's Distance Bonus by 75%. In this game, Classic Sonic is classified as a Hero Type, though he is not associated with Team Heroes. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle''EditarEditar In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Classic Sonic is a playable character who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.0.1 update. He has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: PersonalityEditarEditar [11]Sonic's profile in Sonic Generations. Sonic is very much like Modern Sonic. Having been described as being "like the wind", Sonic is always on the move, and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous.[7] Never in one place for long, he loves freedom and thrives on excitement.[7][8] As such, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Like Modern Sonic, he also has a big attitude and possesses an equally big heart to match.[7] Sonic usually maintains an easygoing, cool and carefree demeanor. At times though, he can get rather excited when seeing or accomplishing something cool, presumably as a result of his young age in comparison to Modern Sonic.[9] He also often plays around to light the mood and enjoys taunting his enemies. He is often impatient though and possesses at times a short temper.[8] Also, because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking. By comparison, Sonic is more impetuous, less jaded, and a bit more serious than his Modern counterpart: when Dr. Eggman first confronted Sonic and Modern Sonic during the Time Eater incident, Sonic immediately chased after Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic, who has dealt so many threats from Eggman that he is hardly fazed by them anymore, responded with a bored expression.[10] Sonic is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play. However, he is never the one to stand idly by when there are people in need of help,[8] even if those people are his enemies.[11] He is likewise extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them. A noticeable trait about Sonic is that he is completely mute; rather than using words, he lets gestures and facial expressions speak for him. Powers and abilitiesEditarEditar Sonic is shown to be Modern Sonic's virtual equal. He has proven himself to be capable of matching most of Modern Sonic's physical abilities, although his skills are not as refined and evolved as Modern Sonic's. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.[12]Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as the "world's fastest supersonic hedgehog."[8] He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and is able to match Modern Sonic's speed perfectly.[13] Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, and run over water. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly through midair. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is however. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats, like creating barriers of super speed. Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility that match those of Modern Sonic's, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping just as far as Modern Sonic.[13] While not his forte, Sonic is also shown to have great strength, enough to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself. Sonic is also shown to be quite resilient to damage, having once survived a ruthless pummeling from the Time Eater.[13] Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emerald, he can gain a boost in power. [12]Sonic using the Spin Attack. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the Drop Dash. TransformationsEditarEditar Super SonicEditarEditar :Main article: Super Sonic (Classic Sonic's world) [13]Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Color PowersEditarEditar :Main article: Color Power By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Indigo Asteroid, Pink Spikes and Red Burst. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. WeaknessEditarEditar Despite his great mastery over his speed, Sonic is shown to have trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt when running at high speeds. As with his mainstream counterpart, he also has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. RelationshipsEditarEditar Modern SonicEditarEditar [14] I can't believe there's TWO of me. [15] — Modern Sonic, Sonic Generations (Console/PC) : [16]Sonic fist bumping Modern Sonic. Sonic is shown to be on very good terms with his mainstream counterpart, Modern Sonic. When they first met during the Time Eater incident, they were left somewhat confused about standing face-to-face with another one of themselves, although they put that aside to sort out the crisis at hand. After that, they quickly forged a bond based on their common interest in the adventure they faced together. Due to having so many things in common with each other, Sonic and Modern Sonic have demonstrated great collaboration and teamwork in battle. Sonic, in particular, seems to admire Modern Sonic, having shown great excitement whenever Modern Sonic demonstrates a move Sonic has yet to learn, such as the Homing Attack and the Boost. Perhaps the best example of Sonic's admiration for Modern Sonic is that he would go on to pick up the Boost technique after seeing Modern Sonic use it. Classic EggmanEditarEditar Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world. Even so, Sonic is still willing (albeit, reluctantly) to help Eggman out trouble he cannot get himself out of, like when he tried helping Eggman out of the rubble of his Death Egg Robot.[11] Unlike Modern Sonic, who has beaten Eggman's Modern counterpart so many times that he considers it his everyday job, Sonic is shown to still take Eggman's threats quite seriously. For example, when both Sonics were faced with the same Eggman threat, Sonic's first action was heading off to stop Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic remained calm and bored in the face of the threat.[10] Modern EggmanEditarEditar Like Classic Eggman, Modern Eggman is also a foe of Classic Sonic. However, it is implied that Modern Eggman does not consider Classic Sonic to be a viable threat, especially in comparison to his Modern counterpart, as he acted dismissively of him during the War to Take Back the Planet and tried to disengage him, before ultimately fighting him[14] when earlier he had scolded Infinite for letting Modern Sonic live.[15] However, he does acknowledge that Classic Sonic has "a lot of nerve."[16] Modern TailsEditarEditar Modern Tails is the counterpart to Sonic's own sidekick Tails. The two of them first met during the Time Eaterincident, although Sonic initially mistook him for his own Tails during their first encounter. After sorting out who was who, Sonic teamed up with Modern Tails, alongside his other allies, to stop the Time Eater. Sonic later met Modern Tails again when he first appeared during the War to Take Back the Planet. After Sonic saved Tails from a Chaos replica, the fox cub teamed up with him to save the world and help him get home. During their subsequent adventures together, Sonic would fill out the void in Modern Tails' life that had been created after Modern Sonic was taken away from him by Infinite. Though Modern Tails later got reunited with Modern Sonic, however, he and Sonic remained as close as ever, with Modern Tails appreciating every effort Sonic made to help the Resistance. When the time later came for Sonic to return home, he bid the heartbroken Modern Tails goodbye with a fist bump and a smile on his face. Friends/alliesEditarEditar *Amy Rose *Avatar *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna (close ally) *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick) *Modern Knuckles *Modern Sonic *Modern Tails *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Team Dark **E-123 Omega **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog RivalsEditarEditar *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic EnemiesEditarEditar *Dr. Eggman (arch-nemesis) *Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger and second arch-enemy) *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Magician **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Rider *Infinite *Modern Eggman *The Time Eater